moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Surtur
Surtur was a minor antagonist in Thor: Ragnarok. Based on the character from Norse mythology as well as Marvel Comics, he was a fiery demon who ruled the infernal realm of Muspelheim. According to prophecy, Surtur would be the one to bring about Ragnarök and destroy Asgard. He was voiced by Clancy Brown and his motion capture was performed by Taika Waititi. History First death Two years following the devastation of the Battle of Sokovia, Surtur had been informed that Thor had been searching across the Nine Realms for the Infinity Stones. Surtur then took the opportunity to take Thor as his hostage, locking him in a cage within Muspelheim. When he chose to speak with him, Surtur then had the chained-up Thor dropped from his cage down before Surtur's throne. Thor expressed his surprise at seeing Surtur was still alive, noting that Odin had seemingly killed him half a million years ago, although Surtur insisted he could not die until he had fulfilled his destiny and laid waste to Asgard. As Thor explained that he had been having dreams of this, Surtur claimed that Thor was seeing Ragnarök, but before he could continue on, Thor awkwardly swung around in his chains and asked to wait until they were back facing each other. As Surtur continued to explain how his power would grow as big as a mountain once the Crown of Surtur had finally been reunited with the Eternal Flame, Thor, however, noted that the flame was still locked away inside Odin's vault where Surtur could not get near it. Surtur, however, revealed that Odin was no longer on Asgard, before insisting that Ragnarök had already begun. Upon hearing this, Thor then responded by calling Mjølnir and breaking free of his chains. Despite his prisoner's escape, Surtur merely laughed, claiming that Thor had made a grave mistake as he sent his Fire Demons to destroy the God of Thunder. Thor was unintimidated, however, as he used his Asgardian might to easily fight back against Surtur's forces. When Thor was proving himself to be a vastly stronger warrior than all of the demons, Surtur responded by using his Twilight Sword to launch flames at Thor, which he was still able to block. Thor then proceeded to launch Mjølnir directly at Surtur several more times, knocking him back, before Thor unleashed a final blow while charged with lightning and smashed Surtur on the head. This final blow had seemingly killed Surtur as all of his power and essence was absorbed into his Crown. Thor then proceeded to make his escape while being chased down by a Fire Dragon, returning to Asgard and having the crown locked away deep inside Odin's Vault for safety. Final death Some time later when Thor came to reclaim Asgard from the clutches of Hela, he found it too difficult a task to defeat her alone due to her incredible strength. With the surviving population of the Asgardians disembarking on the Statesman, Thor made a decision to actualize Ragnarök and use Surtur's power to defeat and kill Hela. Knowing the Asgardian people were out of harm's way, he ordered Loki to place Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame, thereby finally resurrecting him. Within moments, Surtur had regained his form and then continued growing, until he smashed through the Asgardian Palace, completely destroying it in a massive fireball as he proudly declared himself to be Asgard's final doom while he towered over the entire realm. While both Thor and Valkyrie defeated the horrified Hela, Surtur had begun using his Twilight Sword to lay waste to Asgard, burning the streets and smashing all of the realm's buildings apart in his fury. With almost all of Asgard now in flames below him, Surtur prepared to thrust his blade, as was foretold in the prophecy, straight through Asgard: However, he was briefly stopped when the Hulk had jumped towards Surtur's head in an attempt to kill him. As Hulk punched at the Crown of Surtur and tried to destroy the Fire Demon, he failed to do so as Surtur managed to throw him aside before Thor ordered Hulk to escape from Asgard with them before it was too late. Moments before Surtur could complete his destiny, however, Hela rose from below the Bifrost Bridge and furiously attempted to battle against him, using all her Necroswords to impale the Fire Demon. However, Surtur remained unaffected and, as foretold in the prophecy, he penetrated his blade straight through Hela and embedded it deep within Asgard. This final strike caused the foundations of Asgard to implode, finally destroying it and Surtur along with it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor: Ragnarok Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:First Blood Category:Last to Go Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Died In Battle Category:Beaten to Death Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Suicide Category:Death by Implosion Category:CGI Characters